Scream
by Goldenponygirl
Summary: Ponyboy, Two bit, and Sodapop were in a car crash. Two bit and Soda were drinking... Will Ponyboy make it? One-shot and for greasergirl0003. :D


**HEY GUYS! THIS IS A ONE SHOT FOR GREASERGIRL0003!**

**Hope she enjoys this... Along with you! **

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

TWO bit was drunk. I mean totally wasted. I was too But not Ponyboy. He hadn't touched a drop. We going to drive home.

" Guys... This isn't a good idea..." Ponyboy said unsure of if he should get in the car with us or not.

" Its fineeeee~ get in pooooonyyyboooooyyy~" I slurred. If I was drunk I would have NEVER said those five words. He sighed and got in.

"Fine but if we die tonight its on you." He slammed the door and cross his arms. He looked out the window.

_Most likely to get out of his head the fact we might die._

Then I noticed

WE.

WERE.

DRIVING.

IN.

THE.

WRONG.

LANE!

"Two bit! Get back in the-" I couldn't finish my sentence because a car hit us full on... ON PONYBOYS SIDE!I heard his

Scream...

" PONYBOY!" I screamed as I jumped out. I ripped off his door with some kind of strength I never knew I had. I screamed at how bad he looked. I mean he looked absolutely horrible. I knew by the way the car was crushing him if I tried to get him out I'd cause more bad than good.

" Ponyboy..." I sobbed, " I'm sorry..."

" It's ok..." He weakly said. Time flew by because next thing I knew ambulance came. They Got to save him. He can't die. He can't! I didn't feel it but they said I looked bad and needed to be checked out. As I rode down to the hospital I couldn't stop thinking Pony. If only I didn't drink. I could of drove and be home with Darry.

DARRY!

I had not thought of Darry's punishment for me! I'm so dead. He would hate me forever! Ponyboy survive so ya can save me from the big bad wolf Darry. They check me over and as soon Darry comes they release me. I could look even him in the eyes.

" Sodapop..." He sighed, " I'm not mad at you."

" Why not?"

" A you weren't driving and B I can't be mad at you for some reason..."

" GROUND ME" I screamed. I sighed before I said,"Do something."

"Sodapop-"

" NO DARRY! I yelled at him, " If he dies I might... kill myself."

" No Sodapop this wasn't you fault. It was Two bit's"

I completely forgot about him!

"How is he?" I ask.

"He got out with only a couple scratches... But when I'm done with him he'll have more than a couple scratches..." He looked away before saying, "Sodapop... Ponyboy will never walk again. They car crushed his legs. He might be able but- but that chace is slim."

My mouth was left open...

_No not my baby... Please not my baby..._

The doctor told us to go home after it became apparent we weren't leaving. I didn't sleep. My mind was filled with Ponyboy. How he couldn't do track anymore...

_My fault..._

how he may not live

_ALL MY FAULT!_

I even had dreams about Ponyboy...

_Ponyboy was 4 years old and I was_ 7._ Mom let me take Ponyboy out if I watched him_

_VERY_

_VERY_

_VERY_

_ carefully. that was the day I want to protect Ponyboy for life. I was pushing pony on the swing when a couple Socs came by us The pushed me out of the way and grabbed Pony. __He screamed._

_"Hey pretty boy this your brother?" The one I knew the name to be Bob, asked._

_"Let him go!"_

_" I don't know-" Bob started but the gang came in the nick of time. They got Ponyboy back and chased them away. The look in his eyes made me want to protect him forever. Those grayish green eyes gave all his feelings._

I got to see him the next day. He look horrible but ok. He will be fine

_For now..._

" Heeey Sodapop!" He croaked. I rushed to his side.

" I'm so sorry Pony!" I sobbed.

"Hey its ok I'm fine now aren't I?"

I sighed... I guess...

"Hey Darry!" Pony calls out, " Don't go to hard on Twobit ok?"

"Can't make any promises..." Darry chuckled

No he can't. Wouldn't be surprised if Twobit was dead by the morning

" Hey Sodapop"

"Ya?"

" I'm happy I almost died-"

"WHAT?"

" Let me finish. I-I saw Dally and Johnny. They told me hold on because I had so much to live for. I was real happy to see em and never felt happier in my life but I bet that it was just a hallucination..."

I sighed as I thought about that. It sure was a comforting feeling to know that little ole' Johnnycakes and Toughest hood in Tulsa might be watching out for Ponyboy.

* * *

_"I survived_  
_A dreadful accident_  
_In the car crash of the century_  
_My shattered hopes_  
_Collapsed on cold cement_  
_But in the back of the ambulance_  
_I'd never felt so content." _  
_**― Owl City**_

* * *

**I changed it up a little :D I think its better now.**


End file.
